


Invitation

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Infusion!Kefka, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Leo dares to take an important step, Kefka observes and rewards the effort.





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive more than possible mistakes n_nU   
> Implied LKefka (yes this is the name I give the pairing)  
> This is something that I thought and wrote happening before everything went out of hand between them lol

Before he knocked at the door with his brown knuckles, the young and serene soldier dressed in his regulative uniform cleared his throat as he was accustomed to do prior an important suggestion or speech, trying to contain the nerves. Hesitate or stutter showed doubt and weakness, bad partners for a soldier he had learned. His monologue should be clear and direct filled of security. Specially when your purpose was convincing someone. Lifting his head, with the closed hand he gave several taps and waited looking at the dark wooden surface.

 _“Yes? Go ahead. “_ An acute and melodious yet masculine voice spoke from the other side. The owner was clearly soldier Palazzo, the dark skinned young couldn´t help but smiling as his hand turned the metallic knob to open the whole door, nodding. One thin and blond eyebrow raised but the older soldier smiled, recognizing the other and placing a first against his chin asked, that elbow leaned on the table of same wood that every piece of furniture, the other hand resting on it. _"Cadet Cristophe, what is due your wonderful visit today?”_

  
Young Leo needed another good amount of courage as he approached the desk located in the middle of the room like happened in every office no matter the area. The blond soldier found him amusing and used to wonder for how long he would be. His relationships didn´t use to last, not even those ones excluding romance. Besides, Cristophe showed moments of audacity in the right measure like that one. Finally in front of him, separated only by the table of medium size, Presenting him a lightweight pamphlet made in rough paper.

 _“When I saw it in the center of Vector, I remembered you liked ancient tragedies and this Opera is based on one really famous and extolled by critique one… “_ He started explaining, finding it as a good way to place the proposal.

Kefka couldn´t deny it, in fact he was able to spend most of his time reading the books Dr Cid shared with him treating the topic about the ancient and small civilization known as Magi although many of the information was incomplete forcing both of them to imagine the lost knowledge. He nodded and a few slightly curvy strands fell over his forehead and said without losing his perfect smile:

_“I still do… So?”_

  
Helping Leo to continue, eager to hear the harder part, clear blue eyes as crystal narrowing and shining in expectation. Deep breathing, Leo didn´t disappoint him adding as clear and careful as he was able, aware of his daring:

_“… So I thought we could go together and enjoy it… I already bought the tickets but If you don´t want… I could go with another person… “_

  
The soldier of pale skin and golden hair all trapped in a low ponytail had to bite his lips to control the exclamation of satisfaction, eyes closed with intensity. There wasn´t such a thing like being right and he loved it. Instead when he opened them and replied:

_“I knew it. “_

  
Forcing Leo to stop rambling, blinking, his confusion became apparent as his thick eyebrows bent, annoyance started to emerge covering the fear of his movement staring at him blurring the smile that had appeared as he had talked. He demanded a silent clarification crossing his arms. It was a very important step for him and Kefka seemed about to joke about it.

 _“What?”_ The soldier of lower rank growled provoking the other emitted a soft sound without opening his mouth, a contained giggle and a few fingers under his pinkish lips.

 _“That you are in love with me and sooner or later you would ask me for a date.”_ Kefka dropped it like If It was obvious, spreading his arms, grinning a bit. The dark skinned young man lisened to him surprised, so evident It was? _“And about the proposal, having already your tickets, It would be a pity If I say no. It would be fun being the seduced one for once.”_ And leaning his head on the back of his right hand looked at the cadet.

He didn´t know where to look, blushing gradually, He had achieved a lot of things until the moment and he knew there will always be more to try but that was the first yes someone gave him to his invitation to something he knew both could enjoy and talk about later. The blond soldier was a heartless teaser but never a liar so nodding he met his eyes before leaving with a promise of great time.

 _“But once the Opera is finished, nothing too romantic, just a formal dinner.”_ The blond warned the other, close the door who turned himself and nodded. 


End file.
